Playing House
by ShyWrites
Summary: When Cream gets sick of her toys, she turns to something else. ONE SHOT! ABDL THEMES!
**Before you ask, this is the ONLY ABDL fic I ever intend on doing. Even though it barely shows these themes, I just want to put that out there. This will only be a ONE- SHOT however, if you would like to do a spin off of this fic, you can! Just make sure you give me credit for the idea.**

 **Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN SONIC!**

Cream liked to play with her toys more than anything in the world. After having a long day of adventure with Amy and her friends, she used this activity to whine down. The little rabbit had several different types of games she would do with her toys. From playing teacher to playing space adventure.

But out of all the games she did with them, playing house was her favorite. She liked treating her dolls and stuffed animals like they were babies of her own.

She would put them in diapers and little onesies and cradle them in her arms. Cream would even walk around the house, push one of her toys in a stroller.

Vanilla, being her mother, never seemed to mind this. She knew that this was something most little girls do. She would grow out of it at ten or so. The mother rabbit would smile as her little bunny skipped around the house her little 'babies' and do things from watching TV to helping with dinner.

Cheese on the other hand, usually stayed away from his owner as she went through her 'Little Mommy Phase'. He would watch from afar as she hopped around her bedroom or the living room. He didn't like this side to Cream. From noon (if she not outside with friends) to eight, all of her attention would be towards the lifeless toys.

The chao wanted some time with her. He wanted to play with her but instead he was lying on the stairs with a bored expression in his face.

One day however, when Cream was in her room, she looked at her dolls and didn't find them so amusing anymore. They weren't REAL babies. They didn't cry when they were lonely or hungry. They just sat there with still button eyes and stitched up smiles. She frowned, picking up all her dolls and tossed them in the closet on top of her neatly placed shoes.

She then closed the door and sat on her bed. She wanted something that would react. That would cry or laugh or burp. She wanted something that could crawl over to her. To call her Mommy….

She wanted an ACTUAL baby.

Since she was too young to conceive, giving birth to one was definitely not an option. The rabbit put a finger on her chin and thought as Cheese entered the room. He smiled.

"Chao chao!"

Cream's ears perked up at the sound of her chao in before turning to him and grinning back.

Maybe he can be the baby she so desperately craves so she turned to him and said very sweetly.

"Hey Cheese, do you wanna play a game?"

Cheese's smile grew. Finally he will be able to play with his owner again. For months, he wasn't getting any attention and now that she was asking, he sprang for the opportunity.

"Chao!" he replied excitedly. Cream giggled as she grabbed the chao and opened up her closet again. She grabbed one of her stuffed bears and took the babyish outfit off of it before tossing it back in and closing the door.

She put the outfit under her arm before laying Cheese on her mattress and putting the diaper on him. She then added the red onesie and smiled.

"You look adorable Cheese!" Cream cooed as she lifted him up into her arms.

Cheese honestly didn't know how to feel about this. He was expected to play a game like UNO or something. Not playing dress up. He sighed. Well at least he was spending time with his owner again.

The chao gave her a small grin as she grabbed her stroller and put him in. She made sure he was strapped in before rushing out of her room and to the living room, carefully going down the stairs as she went. Once she was there, her mother had just prepared lunch.

"Oh!" She said in surprise, noticing her daughter's presence. "I was just about to call you down. Who the little baby doll you have today? Is it Chrissie again?"

"Mama, I grew out of dolls. I have a real baby now " she said simply before taking Cheese out of the stroller.

"Chao Chao Chao!" he shouted angrily as Cream held him.

The rabbit pouted. "You are my baby Cheese!"

"Chao Chao!" he said defensively, flying away from Cream. The little rabbit was about to fly up to him when her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cream, playing house with the toys is one thing but when you are playing with Cheese or anyone else, you need their permission. It's not nice to force them into playing with you."

Cream looked down at the floor as she walked to the front door and said in a sour tone.

"I'm not hungry."

~I~I~

Cream laid her head down on Tails' workstation as the fox built something. He looked down at her before saying.

"So you're upset because of what again?"

Cream frowned. "Because Cheese doesn't want to play with me…"

"What did you do?"

Cream didn't want to tell him about her obsession with playing house. She blushed a little, thinking that it would be too embarrassing so she just said.

"I put him in a dress."

"He probably was just embarrassed." Tails said simply. "If you want him to play, you need to do something less embarrassing like playing chess."

Cream pouted. She knew Tails wouldn't be that much of help. He always thought logically and mind-guided (he wouldn't do or say anything without thinking it through). She also knew that if she told him what she was really doing, he would either burst out laughing or say she was getting too old for those type of things.

Cream turned her head away from Tails to notice some colorful liquids in glass beakers. She got up and looked at the labels of each one and none of them caught her eye but one.

 _Muscle Relaxant_

She squinted as she read the rest of the words on it.

 _Relaxes_ _the muscles to an infantile like state. Side effects may include but is not limited to; Memory loss,_ _muscle dysfunction, heart attack, permanent loss of movement (walking) and death. For safer_ _results, only give a drop or a half a needle full._

Cream's eyes widened as she spotted some medical needles nearby. She took a few along with the

chemical relaxant and said.

"Thank you Tails! Goodbye!"

~I~I~

Cream smirked that night as she put the needles together, making sure not to add too much of it to each needle. She smiled at the finished results before stuffing all but one in her drawers. She was gonna go to bed but she wanted to one thing before that.

The bunny grinned sickly before tiptoeing swiftly to her mother's room. Cream peeked inside to see the older rabbit was fast asleep. She walked inside before crawling into bed with her and quickly stabbing the needle into her muscle. She pushed the tab down, letting the content enter her bloodstream.

Cream then grabbed her unconscious mother by her arm and drag her into her bedroom. She will deal with her in the morning but for right now, she wanted to sleep. She laid her mother down in her bed before rolling out a sleeping bag she had in her closet. She then yawned and got comfortable and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

…

Vanilla woke up with a migraine. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes to see that she was in...a crib? She started to sweat as she noticed the stuffed animals and babyish bedspread of white bunnies.

She then looked down at herself. Her blood ran cold. She was wearing a diaper with a pink onesie. The same little bunny head that was on the bedding was on her clothes as it's design.

Vanilla then tried to stand only to fall back in the same spot. What was going on here? She had no idea but she knew was that she need to call for help. She instinctively yelled.

"Cream!"

There was no answer. Vanilla started to quake. What if something bad happens to her daughter? What if-?

She was thrown out of thoughts by someone entering the room. She turned her head only for her jaw to drop.

In the doorway was none other than Cream. She wore her original clothes but had a white apron over it. The rabbit walked over to the big crib in the room before smiling down at her mother.

She then said sweetly. "I guess the roles are reverse now. Isn't that right _sweet heart_?"

~I~I~

 **Well wasn't that something….Anyways, if you enjoyed this please review and favorite (don't follow, the story is over) I love the support! Until next time, I'm out!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a demented Cream and screams away***


End file.
